


Strictly Professional

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty, Bounty Hunters, Casual Sex, F/F, Season/Series 04, Sexy Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventress and Latts Razzi unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Professional

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published elsewhere under the title 'Strictly Business,' until I started centralizing things here and remembered I already had a story by that title. Hopefully the change has made it less confusing instead of more so.

Asajj Ventress was feeling quite pleased with herself. Her first job as a bounty hunter had gone better than she ever could have hoped; not only had she gotten paid twice, she'd put that little idiot Boba in his place in the bargain. Now she was sitting in a cantina on Tatooine, feeling a pleasant buzz from whatever the hell it was she was drinking, with more credits and more purpose than she could remember having in a long time.

With the music blaring so loud in her ears, she felt more than heard someone drop down onto the stool next to hers.

"I like your moves," the smooth, high-pitched voice shouted over the din. Ventress turned to find the deceptively innocent purple face of Latts Razzi, one of her erstwhile companions, quirked her way.

"Thanks," she answered. She didn't do small talk, but she was in too good a mood not to at least make an effort.

"You're sure you won't stay with us? Sure we could find a use for you."

Ventress actually smiled, just a little at the corner of her mouth. Despite the fact that she'd decided not to join up with Boba's merry band of lowlifes, she'd still needed a ride off Quarzite, and both Latts and Dengar had already extended the offer a half-dozen times or so.

"I'm sure. I don't play well with others."

"Could've fooled me." Latts' lips were practically on her ear, the girl's breath hot against her skin. Ventress assumed it was to make herself heard over the music...until, that is, she felt a warm, slender hand round the inside of her thigh.

She turned to find the pretty young Theelin smiling at her. She just raised an eyebrow.

"You looking for something in particular down there?" she murmured dangerously.

Latts just grinned. "Like I said. I like your moves..."

Before she could respond, Latts leaned in and kissed her. On the mouth.

Ventress felt her throat constrict, shock and disgust mingling with the soft tingle of the woman's skin on hers and the sudden realization that she literally couldn't remember the last time she'd done this.

When Latts pulled back to look questioningly in her eyes, she said exactly that. Latts grinned.

"I have faith in your abilities."

When the fetching bounty hunter's hand grabbed hers and tugged her to her feet, she didn't resist.

As soon as the door to Latts' gaudy little rented room slid shut, their hands were all over each other. Ventress grunted in pleasure as she felt the other woman's breasts press against hers, then again when Latts' fingers slid up her leg to cup her.

"How do you like it?" Latts whispered teasingly. Then she squeaked in shock as her new ally grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her back against the wall, pale lips claiming her own before snapping her head back to just as forcefully conquer her quaking throat.

When Ventress pulled back, she was smirking. "Rough."

There was nothing tender or affectionate in the way they ripped each other's clothes away, revealing bodies sculpted by years of battle. Latts moaned as Ventress shoved her to the bed and turned her attention to the plump purple breasts heaving in front of her, squeezing one while her mouth suckled at the other. When the smell of the woman's skin and the wafting scent of her arousal from below hit her nose, Ventress growled and pressed her assault.

"Ah, yes...you're getting me so wet..." Latts moaned higher as Ventress' free hand slid down her belly to confirm that fact. When two long, slim fingers pierced inside her, her hips began to buck, hands scrabbling to pull the ravenous lips closer to her rock-hard nipple.

Ventress felt a flush of triumph as the woman's body moved under her, slick, hot juices soaking her hand and the heart under her lips thumping like mad. The pace of her fingers increased, and Latts followed suit with her hips, the sound and smell of her gushing sex filling the air.

"Come," Ventress ordered, and Latts obeyed.

Ventress was expecting that the powerful orgasm that clenched down on her fingers would necessitate a moment of rest, so she was caught completely off guard when Latts tackled her, rolling her to her back and kissing and sucking her way down the pale body at a powerful pace. When the Theelin's long, articulate tongue disappeared between her legs, Ventress arched her back with a groan, and something flashed into her mind unbidden.

Now she could remember the last time she'd done this; he'd been a gladiator back on Rattatak, an insufferable Zabrak whose antics had infuriated her and who she'd challenged to fight her one on one. They'd sparred to a standstill, and by then they were both so overcome she wasted no time in throwing him down and sinking him into her to the hilt.

As her hips jerked and a raw scream was ripped from her throat, she couldn't help thinking that Latts was a hell of a lot better in that arena than he had been.

The woman's talented tongue didn't rest in the aftermath of Ventress' orgasm, just changing its focus to the flood of cream coating her lips, licking and sucking her clean until she was ready to come again. When Latts' diligent, hungry attempts to clean up after that second orgasm almost brought on a third, Ventress' shaking legs kicked her away, determined to keep some semblance of control.

Latts slid up her body, leaving a trail of the assassin's own scent as she kissed and sucked and licked and bit every inch of skin on her way to Ventress' lips. The kiss was long and slow, no longer conquering, but congratulatory. When Latts pulled back, she straddled Ventress' hips with a grin.

"You owe me one."

As Latts lifted her thigh and their cream-slicked lips began to grind together, Ventress grinned.

She had a feeling she was going to like this bounty hunter thing.


End file.
